Of Flames and Friendship
by Revolution
Summary: A rewrite of The Bonds Of Friendship. A group of girl thieves arrive in NYC to avenge the death of a friend and to reunite a newsy with his daughter.
1. Of Flames and Friendships

_~Prologue~_

_Friendships are an odd thing really._

_Some start at childhood with the innocent play of the young._

_Some are born of sunshine and happiness._

_And others are born of other things,_

_Stronger things._

_Friendships born of flames, cuts, bruises, strife and steel._

_I'm gonna tell you a story of a friendship like this._

_See those girls right there? The ones sneaking into the train car?_

_This is their story._

"I tink she's hungry," whispered Requiem Alvarado.

            "How can she be hungry?" asked Q Andrews as she leaned against a box "We just ate,"

            Requiem took the crying baby from Fib Walker's arms and sighed.

            "I'll stay wit her." She said, "You guys betta git some rest."

            "Your sure?" asked Sapphire Collins "I can stay up too if ya like."

            "No," replied Requiem "You all look like you're about ta drop."

            She sat down in front of the open door and sighed heavily.Oh Lily, she thought, you look so much like your mother.  

Little Lily had been blessed with the sparkling green eyes and the quicksilver grin of her deceased mother, her raven hair and olive complexion were gifts from her father.

"Oh, don't cry!" she whispered "What was that song ya mudda used ta sing?"

Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart

Never to part, baby of mine 

Sapphire wiped a tear from her eyes and bit her lip. 

She was tempted to get them off this train and jump-one headed as far from New York City as possible.  She knew though that the way they lived was not the kind of life a baby should have to live, besides they had unfinished business in the city.

         "Hey Q?" asked Countess Miller.

         "Yeah?" whispered Q.

         "What do ya tink he's like?"

         "Who?"

         "Lily's pop."

         "Real nice."

         "I hope so."

Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what they say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine

Countess sighed heavily at the sadness in Requiem's beautiful voice. Lily's mother had been one of Requiem's best friends and her death had nearly destroyed the headstrong Spanish Beauty. Countess knew that this journey to reunite Lily with her dad and to seek vengeance for her mother's death was just as much for Requiem as it was for Lily.

_Never a tear, baby of mine  
If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you_

Requiem smiled when the baby finally closed her eyes. 

From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine

"Atta goil," she whispered pressing a kiss to Lily's temple.

**THE NEXT DAY…..**

            Fib smiled as the sunlight-streamed acrossed her face.

            "Mornin' sunshine," laughed Sapphire.

            "Mornin Boss," replied Fib, tying her white gold hair into her standard braid.

            "We almost dere?" asked Countess.

            "I tink so." Replied Requiem.

            Sapphire lifted Lily off the blanket and held her to the window.

            "See that, Baby girl? Your poppa lives there," she whispered.

            Requiem handed out apples that she had "borrowed" from the dining car.

            "Hey!" yelled Q "I tink we're dere!"

            "Shit! Already?" yelled Sapphire "Git the stuff, we're gonna hafta run. Ya got da kid?"

            Requiem nodded and held on to Lily a little tighter. Sapphire smiled when the train stopped.

            "Ready?" she asked "Go!"

            Spot Conlon smiled sweetly at a group of highclass women who had just bought papers from him.

            "Ooff!" he yelled when he was knocked over by someone running very fast.

            "Sorry!" said the girl who had blindsided him.

            She was a very tiny girl with a head full of chestnut curls and eyes that were almost silver. She grinned at him and hauled him back onto his feet.

            "Countess!" yelled Sapphire "He's right behind you!"

            Countess looked back to see the overweight guard slowly closing in. She slid her hand down to her gun then saw that there were too many people around.

            "Sorry!" she yelled as she ran away.

            The girls finally stopped to rest when they had reached a large park.

            "Well goils," said Requiem "Dis here is Central Park. Welcome ta New York City."

            She smiled as the others took in the city she had grown up in.

            "Wow!" whispered Sapphire.

            She had to admit it was bigger than she had imagined.

            "Well? What do we do foist?" asked Fib as she sat down under a tree.

            "We probably should start by finding Lily's dad." Said Sapphire.

            "We're just gonna give her to him?" asked Q, her voice filled with suspicion "What if he's some horrible person?"

            "We aint just gonna give her to him," said Sapphire smacking Q lightly "Foist, we're gonna see what he's like."

            "How do we go about finding him?" asked Countess.

            "Jus so happens, I know where he lives." Said Sapphire.

            "Where?" asked Q.

            "The Manhattan Newsboy's Lodging House." Replied Sapphire reading off of a small sheet of paper…..

            Author's note: This is a rewrite of The Bonds Of Friendship. Don't own newsies, only own the girls.

            ~Revolution!~


	2. New Friends

            "And as I was standin dere" exclaimed Spot "Dis goil jus knocked me over!"

          "Aww," said Raider Thompson "Sounds like Conlon got bowled ova."

          Jack Kelly laughed heartily and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's slender shoulders as they walked into Irving Hall.

          "I appreciate ya doin dis for us Miss. Larkson," Requiem said smiling at her.

          "Pleas, wit a voice like dat, I should be thankin you," laughed Medda "and please call me Medda."

          "Here Requiem," said Q as she came bouncing up with a dress in her hands "Sapphire says to wear this."

          "Ya friend's got good taste." Said Medda as she carefully examined the crimson gown.

          Requiem smiled and walked into the dressing room to change.

          Kid Blink looked around the crowded table and grinned.

          "God, I aint neva been here when it was so loud." He yelled.

          Mush Meyers laughed.

          "I hoid its cause Harlem won da bridge from Queens at poka last night," Mush yelled back.

          "Ah, I bet Cords aint happy bout dat."

          "Ya realize dis is da foist time we've come somewhere without planning to jack it?" asked Fib as she took a sip of her beer.

          "Yeah, fo now dough, we aint here as thieves," said Sapphire "Got dat?"

          Q grimaced; she had a bit of trouble keeping her hands out of people's pocket.

          "Ah," Sapphire exclaimed placing a hand on her shoulder "Every once in a while."

          Q smiled happily.

          Requiem stepped up to the opening of the curtains and swallowed hard. They had only been in New York City for a day and it had been pure luck that Medda had been walking by and had over heard her singing to the baby.

          "Eva sang in front of such a big crowd before?" asked Glory Thomas, one of the other girls.

          Requiem just shook her head.

          Dutchy looked around and sighed. He was so tired; it had been a really long day.

          "Hey guys, I tink I'm gonna go." He yelled over the din.

          Specs looked up at his best friend, "So soon?"

          Dutchy laughed and looked at the clock on the wall.

          "Specs, its 2 o'clock in da morning."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, straight from Louisiana," yelled the Emcee "The beautiful Requiem."

Like anyone would be   
I am flattered by your fascination with me   
Like any hot-blooded woman   
I have simply wanted an object to crave   
But you, you're not allowed   
You're uninvited   
An unfortunate slight

Dutchy sat quickly down when he heard the voice. It was unlike anything he had ever heard, clear as a bell and thickly accented. The girl singing looked like an Angel. Half of her raven colored curls were done up into an intricate updo, the rest of it hung down her delicate back; the lights played on her face, making her eyes sparkle.

Must be strangely exciting   
To watch the stoic squirm   
Must be somewhat heartening   
To watch shepherd need shepherd   
But you you're not allowed   
You're uninvited   
An unfortunate slight

"Why does dat goil look so familiar?" Raider wondered out loud.

"You know her?" Jack asked.

"I dunno."

Like any uncharted territory   
I must seem greatly intriguing   
You speak of my love like   
You have experienced love like mine before   
But this is not allowed   
You're uninvited   
An unfortunate slight

            Dutchy smiled when his eyes locked with her's. Requiem shivered and looked away.

_I don't think you unworthy   
I need a moment to deliberate_

"Wow!" yelled Countess "That's the best I've heard her in a while."

Requiem rushed backstage. She smiled when she saw Lily sleeping on the stomach of the gruff guard.

"Thank you," she whispered to him.

"No problem." He replied "I'll put her in the dressin room, Glory said she'll look afta her until ya done makin ya rounds."

"Mah rounds?"

"Yeah, ya gotta go socialize."

"Oh." 

Raider excused herself and walked confidently over to the table where the girls sat.

"Raider!" yelled Sapphire "Raider Thompson?"

"Sapphire?" yelled Raider hugging her "Oh my god! Countess! Q! Fib!"

"Am I missin sumptin?" asked Requiem.

"Requiem?" said Raider "I thought ya looked familiar!"

"Oh my god." Requiem yelled hugging her.

"Uh Raider?" asked Jack.

"Oh sorry," she replied pulling him towards her "Goils, dis heres my boyfriend Jack Kelly. Jack, dis is Sapphire Collins, Countess Miller, Fib Walker, Q Andrews and Requiem Alvarado."

"You!" yelled Spot when he recognized the girl from the train station.

"Hey, nice ta see ya didn't break." Laughed Countess.

"Goils, dis here is Spot Conlon," said Jack "He's da leada of da Brooklyn newsboys."

"Da finest newsies in da city, no matta what Jacky-boy here tells ya." Replied Spot.

"Whatever Brooklyn," said Raider "Ya egos bigger den you."

Dutchy stood on the fringes of the group. Requiem, he thought, what a beautiful name.

"Hello," said Blink "I'm Kid Blink."

Sapphire turned around and smiled.

"I'm Sapphire," she replied.

This boy is adorable she thought. With his pale blond hair and bright blue eye, she wondered if the patch was real. He was about her height and had an incredibly infectious grin.

"Well, it was great seein ya again," said Sapphire "But we gotta find somewhere ta stay,"

"Your welcome ta stay at our Lodgin House." Said Jack.

"Really?" 

"Yeah, da foist night is free." He replied.

"Tanks," said Fib "dats mighty fine of you."

"No sweat," replied Racetrack "Any friend of Raider's is a friend of ours."

Carryin Da Banner,

Revolution


	3. Missing,Guns and a Letter

            "Where's Q?" asked Fib.

          Sapphire looked around the group.

          "I dunno," she replied worry filling her voice "Requiem, wheres Q?"

          Countess's hand strayed to her gun, something was wrong. Q had a tendency to wander off but she always came back.

          "We gotta find 'er," she exclaimed.

            They all split up, yelling to Q.

          "Come on, Pretty," whispered the man "we'll treat ya real nice."

          Q bit her lip; she refused to make a noise or to burst into hysterical tears like she really wanted to. She wished she hadn't given her busted gun to Fib so she could fix it. Hell, she thought, a broken gun would at least scare them.

          "Q!" yelled Countess.

          Q wanted to yell, to tell Countess that she was here but the taller man held a knife to her throat. His breath smelled like the docks they had passed on their way into the city. She wished she could see their faces, but the night had them locked in shadows. She smiled when she heard the familiar click of a gun.

          "Let her go!" whispered Countess dangerously.

          "Aww! What are ya gonna do about it?" asked the shorter man.

          "Try me," said Countess leveling her gun so it was lined right with his face.

          "Ya prolly don't even know how too shot that ting," said the taller man.

          Q snorted and Countess smiled dangerously. Countess was one of the best shooters in the world; Q couldn't remember a time when she missed a shot. A shot rang out and the man holding Q grabbed his arm in pain.

          "Next time," said Countess as she helped up Q "It'll be your head, stay away from me and mah friends."

          Fib looked around the street, her heart filled with worry. Q was her best friend; they had been traveling together for years before they met the others. Q was absent minded and though she was by no means stupid, she had a tendency to flake out.

          "Q!" she yelled when she saw Countess and Q walking together.

          "Fib, I'm fine," said Q smiling.

Later That Night…

          Spot hated staying in Manhattan but it was too late to walk to Brooklyn. He walked outside and lit up a cigarette. 

          ""Ey," said a voice.

          Spot looked up to see the girl from the train station.

          "What are ya doin up?" he asked.

          "Keepin watch," she replied matter of factly.

          "Do ya really tink ya need ta do dat here? I mean, it aint like you goils are alone," he said.

          "Trust no one, dats our motto," laughed Countess.

          Spot couldn't help wondering about these girls.

          "Hey, can I bum a smoke?" asked Countess.

          "Shoah," replied Spot.

          Itey Martino sat on his bed rereading a letter.

          "Still tinkin about 'er?" asked Swifty.

          "Yeah," replied Itey "I can't help it,"

          "She'll come back," exclaimed Swifty patting him on his back "she promised."


	4. Injuries and Introductions

            "Hiya Oscar," said Jack as they walked up to the Distribution Office window "What did ya do to ya arm?"

          Countess looked at Q and giggled. Requiem looked at the two girls and smirked.

          "I tink we missed sumptin," she whispered to Sapphire.

          "What did you two do?" asked Fib.

          "Nuttin Fib, I swear," replied Q "Cross me heart."

          Itey scuffed his feet and sighed heavily. Revolution, he thought, where are you? 

          _"One year," she whispered kissing him "I'll be back in one year."_

_          "Why?" he asked._

_          "I need ta know. I need ta find my father." She whispered, "If he's even still alive."_

_          He smiled sadly, he didn't want her to go but there was nothing he could do to stop her. Revolution Frederick was the most headstrong girl he had ever know. He threaded his hand through her silky hair and kissed her gently._

_          "When are ya leavin?" he asked._

_          "Tomorrow," she replied kissing his nose "Deres a train leavin in da morning."_

_          "Tomorrow," he whispered._

_          Tomorrow, the only girl he had ever loved would leave him. Tomorrow, he would be alone but that would be tomorrow. He kissed her again and pulled her close._

"Itey?" said Raider "Dis is Reqieum, Sapphire, Q, Countess and Fib."

          Itey smiled at the girls.

          "It's nice ta meet ya," he said "and who is dis?"

          He smiled at the baby Reqiuem held in her arms. 

          "Dis is Lily," Replied Requiem.

          "Hello Lily," he whispered "Can I hold her?"

          "Shoah," said Requiem "I'm goin ta git mah papes, I'll be right back."

          "Is that him?" whispered Q.

          "I tink so," said Requiem as they went to get their papers.

          _"Req?" whispered Revolution "About Lily…"_

_          Requiem shook her head._

_          "Don't worry about Lily, We'll take good care a her." She replied._

_          "I know," said Revolution as another cough ripped through her slender body "But…Her fadda needs ta know who she is."_

_          Requiem wiped her best friend's forehead with a wet cloth and pushed a flame colored curl off of her pale face._

_          "Anyting," Requiem whispered._

"Go!" said Mush pushing Blink to Sapphire "Don't be a wuss!"

          "I aint a wuss," He replied.

          Wiping his hands on his already dirty pants he walked up to her.

          "Sapphire, Right?" he asked.

          Sapphire looked up at him and smiled. Blink swore that his heart stopped. There was just something about this girl, he thought. Her cornsilk hair flowed down her back in curls and her eyes were a bright blue. She wore a tiny sapphire heart around her neck and dressed in a sapphire colored shirt and black pants.

          "Blink, right?" she replied.

          "Yeah," he exclaimed "Listen, I was wondrin if you would like ta sell wit me?"

          "Shoah," she replied.

          "Good," he said.

Sorry it so long to update. I have vacation so expect lots of updates…hopefully

Carryin Da Banner,

Revolution


End file.
